The present invention relates to games in which a projectile is caused to move about a playing surface, and more particularly to an overhead spinner for use in conjunction with such games.
The prior art is replete with games in which a projectile is caused to move about a playing surface. In some of these games, such as Rod Hockey, the projectile or puck actually rests on the playing surface, while in other games, such as Air Hockey, the projectile or puck is supported above the playing surface by a cushion of air so that the projectile can be moved more rapidly and easily over the playing surface. In order to make the games even more interesting, and to introduce an element of random chance therein, the games are sometimes provided with powered spinners or deflectors which are capable of intersecting the projectile on certain travel paths and not only deflecting it from the travel path but also deflecting it with an added impetus or drive, reflecting the driven nature of the spinner.
The known spinners have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use. First, a projectile which is hit by a spinner has a tendency to fly upwardly off the playing surface, and over the edge of any raised rim or border thereabout, so that it can hit the player. Depending upon the hardness of the projectile, the speed with which it is moving (as a result of the impacts caused by the player and by the spinner), and the body portion of the player hit, serious injury to the player may result. Second, in the games where there is otherwise no need for power (such as Rod Hockey without an air cushion), the introduction of the electrical wiring required to power the spinner necessitates approval of the wiring by the Underwriters Laboratory (UL), thereby increasing its cost. Third, in most of these games, the spinner protrudes upwardly through the playing surface so that there must be an aperture in the playing surface. In air cushion-type games (such as Air Hockey) this necessitates gasketing in order to prevent the escape of air from the plenum under the playing surface at the junction of the spinner and the playing surface. And, even in those instances where the spinner does not protrude upwardly through the playing surface, but is rather suspended above the playing surface, the rotation of the spinner is initiated by the passage of the projectile over a sensor on the playing surface (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,466). Thus, the game must be physically designed for use with the spinner, and the spinner cannot be sold as a separate add-on item for use with a conventional game.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an overhead spinner device for use in a game in which a projectile is caused to move about a playing surface.
Another object is to provide such a spinner device which may be incorporated as part of the game as sold or sold separately as an add-on for a conventional game.
A further object is to provide such a spinner device which, in a given embodiment, does not require UL approval because it lacks any electrical wiring.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a spinner device which does not necessitate special gasketing in an air cushion-type game.
It is another object to provide such a spinner device which may be safely used without danger of the projectile flying upwardly off the playing surface of the game.
It is a further object to provide such a spinner device which is economical to manufacture and of rugged, sturdy construction.